Reflected Stars
by Pacisque
Summary: He is her sanctuary,whom she falls into the warm and loving embrace of when she simply cannot face the world- when a task proves too difficult or if her emotions are too much to deal with on her lonesome. Comforting, gentle; his hold that encircles her scarily-slim waist is as just as fragile as the honey blonde herself as she seeks the much needed refuge from the outside world...


He is her sanctuary, whom she falls into the warm and loving embrace of when she simply cannot face the world- when a task proves too difficult or if her emotions are too much to deal with on her lonesome. Comforting, gentle; his hold that encircles her scarily-slim waist is as just as fragile as the honey blonde herself as she seeks the much needed refuge from the outside world, and to revel in these moments bittersweet as he soothes her worries away. She, in turn, does the same for him if the tables were turned- if he so needs someone, or somewhere, to seek safety in-, and that is naught but another reason why both he and she, this red-eyed boy and this grey-eyed girl, love each other so.

As she lays on her side inside of that caring hold, that gaze tinged a peculiar shade of such a dull colour move themselves up to his features; moving around to study his expression, stopping, averting from his own stare, and then repeating. A nervous set of actions as he spoke to her about countless of his experiences- things he has seen, things he has done- as they remain wrapped under a blanket and sleep under the stars. It is foolish, and perhaps even mindless, however, to the couple, it is nothing short of romantic and relaxing; she, to forget about her fears, and he, to forget about a parental that troubles him so.

She listens as his words take to another tone, one of a more excited kind, and only brings her arms about his own waist through a set of slightly awkward motions, trying to prevent any discomfort that she may cause. Dark is the sky, the scenery around them has been enveloped this blanket devoid of light as well, yet it does not strike that usual fear into her heart. Yes, her heart is racing, and has been for a while, but it is a mix of embarrassing nerves and the fear itself. Aside from her hat and sunglasses which lays next to herself, around their forms and scattered sparsely amongst the grassy terrain is but a few puddles, and as she peers over her lover's form, whom laid on his back, the girl rests her chin atop of his chest and gazes out towards these little pools of water; content, comforted.

She watches as they reflect what lays above in a manner so clear she needed not to question it. Grey eyes scan the formation of the mirrored stars as she continues to pay attention to his words, only to flinch that tiny bit out of surprise as he rubs the side of her waist soothingly, relaxing herself the more she grows accustomed to the loving gesture. Her curiosity is akin to that of a child, and the male knows this all too well, so he does not pull her back or demand for her complete attention. After all, he was the one who had taken her around this tropical region, and whom he had promised to love, treasure and take care of for as long as he can, therefore the boy feels as though he is the one who knows her better than anyone else. So his own gaze moves down from the sky and to what he can see of her head as she, herself, watches over the stars from the ground, never once losing that childish awe.

"...So one day, Serena-" He continues as the urge to pull her up and nestle his head down into the top of hers is resisted- at least, until he finishes his word and she is ready to sleep-, and that usual, charming smile takes to his lips; his words, his tone. "-you should come soaring with me. I mean, there's only so much I can describe to you... that and, well, I think you'd appreciate it more if you saw it for yourself. With your own eyes, and not with my words."

Her lips paled from a worrisome diet curls themselves up into the faintest of smiles, gracing her features in a manner that does not tarnish her appearance, but rather brightens it all that bit more. Even if his words are simple and not at all humorous, she still finds herself unconsciously falling prey to them, smiling, finding joy, and hanging on to hear what he has to say next- if he has anything to say. As her eyes scan the extremely shallow pools of water, the stars that were so clearly being shown back to itself, this girl does nothing but wait in this small silence, for she is not good with this kind of conversation- boasting about her adventures is something she loathes doing. Besides, she realises his words hold far more experience and interest than her own, so of course she decides to sit in this moment devoid of sounds to find an answer to her unsaid question.

"...Are you still awake, 'Rena?" Comes his questioning after a few more fleeting moments of silence, tilting his head in order to try and gain a better view of his girlfriend's countenance; to see if she was truly awake. An action in vain, perhaps, yet the female responds with an incoherent mumble of 'perhaps' despite her previous, and still current, expression. His hands stopped rubbing her sides, and one takes the leap to move to her hair, gently- or, at least, as gently as he could-playing with various strands. He knows she is unpredictable to read just through her words, yet he himself is feeling tired, and only assumes that she feels the same.  
So he waits for a proper indication from her, not once tearing his gaze from her form as the seconds passed by.

"Strangely enough, I do not feel tired," She finally pipes up as she gives his waist a slight squeeze, moving back as to nestle her head up under his own- a gesture more than welcomed by the male as he rests that one hand that had moved on the back of it. With careful movements, as to not frighten her, does the black-haired trainer move said limb back down to drape over her waist once more, comforted by her presence. Every tiny aspect of it, both good and bad.

"Normally, I would be out like a light. You know that. My eyelids feel heavy, you are comfortable, and my sight is not greeted with complete darkness, but rather the stars. I should be asleep, yet I cannot bring myself to."  
"Or maybe you're tired and just denying it? Or just scared?"

"I am not scared," She protests in a hurry, her tone not gaining any sharp tones to them as she speaks, remaining that same gentle mumble as those words leave her mouth. In slight shifts does she feel her partner's breathing slow down just that tiny bit. In small movements of her fingers does she try to keep him awake for just those few seconds longer as to finish their little conversation. Yet it would seem the latter of actions betray her as he gives her naught but a few light snores in response.  
The girl lifts her head up slowly, out from under his in order to not disturb him from falling under the influence of unconsciousness, and takes but a moment to gather her thoughts and words. A gentle kiss places itself upon his forehead; sweet, gentle and loving just like his embraces.

"Goodnight, Brendan," She near-whispers in a manner so cliché, though she knows he cannot hear her, as she attempts to move her head back down, placing it back under his with little difficulty. "I love you."


End file.
